


Blue Christmas

by whaticameherefor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Basically, Christmas Cheese, F/M, Love Confessions, Prompt Fill, Snow Storm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaticameherefor/pseuds/whaticameherefor
Summary: At this very moment, Jughead was traveling from Riverdale to spend the holiday with her and if she was being completely honest with herself - she was nervous as hell.Because it was Christmastime. And in the wise words of Jim Halpert, Christmas is the time to tell people how you feel.





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill that got a little out of hand for Tumblr, so I'm whacking it on here. Unbeta'd because carpe diem and all that. 
> 
> "I'll have a blue Christmas without you." Featuring a Jughead being that charming, flirtatious self that we have seen.

* * *

 

Betty threw her pencil down onto her book and closed it with a grunt. She’d been studying for hours trying to kill time but she just couldn’t read one more sentence. The words weren’t being processed - she’d reread the same sentence five times and she hadn’t retained a thing.

 

She glanced to her alarm clock and tried suppressing the butterflies that erupted at the time; it was T-minus sixty minutes until Jughead was meant to arrive. Normally, the anticipation of her best friend’s arrival didn’t merit such nerves (okay, maybe it did, thanks to the feelings for him she’d been harboring for the past few years) but tonight she felt justified in her anxiety.

 

At this very moment, Jughead was traveling from Riverdale to spend the holiday with her and if she was being completely honest with herself - she was nervous as hell.

 

Because it was Christmastime. And in the wise words of Jim Halpert, Christmas is the time to tell people how you feel.  

 

She’d brought up the idea when she returned home for Thanksgiving - a holiday free from both of their parents’ craziness. Just the two of them - not even Archie and Veronica had made the exclusive invite, he’d joked. She’d gone shopping for all his favorite foods, had an epic feast planned for the day, and decorated the apartment to the nines. She’d purchased and wrapped the perfect gift for him and stuck it under the tree weeks ago. All that was missing was him.

 

The buzz of her cell phone vibrating on her desk made her jump and she forced herself to calmly walk over and pick it up.

 

Her stomach did a little flip at the sight of his name and photo on the screen before she answered. “Hey Juggie, where are you? Close?” She winced at how eager she sounded.  

 

“Betty…”

 

_Oh no._

She knew that tone. Her heart started sinking.

 

“Betts, I’m so sorry, I thought I left with enough time to beat the storm, but these weather people never know what the fuck they’re talking about.”

 

“What?” She was confused. There was a storm? She hadn’t heard anything about a blizzard coming. She bounded over to the window and pulled back the curtain, stunned by the sight. “Wow, it’s really coming down out there.”

 

“You didn’t know?” he laughed. “What have you been doing all day?”

 

“Studying.” _Waiting for you._

 

“Oh, well, yeah, I don’t even think I’ll make it back to Riverdale at this point. I think I’m gonna have to stay the night in whatever the hell town this is.”

 

She made sure her voice conveyed the concern rather than the crushing disappointment she was feeling.

 

“I understand, Juggie. Just be safe, that’s the important thing.”

 

“Hey, at least you get a white Christmas. That’s always the dream, isn’t it?”

 

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I'll have a blue Christmas without you."

 

He chuckled lowly and sighed. “You’re one of a kind, Coop. I’m sorry again. As soon as it clears up, I’ll hit the road again. You’ll be sick of me before you know it.”

 

“I could never be sick of you,” she spoke softly. “Let me know when you leave. I’ll hopefully see you tomorrow?”

 

‘Hopefully. I-” he paused and when he came back, his voice sounded different. She couldn’t put her finger on what changed. “I’ll see you soon, Betty.”

 

She fought back tears as she said a quick goodbye and hung up. With a sigh, she tossed her phone onto her bed and headed out to the kitchen. She stood on her tiptoes to retrieve a wine glass and pulled a bottle of red from the counter she had been saving for tonight.

 

She’d been stupid for thinking everything would go to plan. Of course, when she’d finally worked up the courage to put said plan into action to profess her feelings, mother nature had to just royally screw with her.

 

She popped the cork and filled her glass to the brim. She hovered over the rim, slurping some of the liquid before she picked it up so it wouldn’t slosh all over the place. She made her way to the living room and after she placed the glass on the coffee table (coaster be damned) she flopped onto the sofa.

 

Just as she was reaching out for the remote to mindlessly scroll through Netflix for half an hour, she heard a knock on the door. She briefly wondered who would be out knocking on doors on Christmas Eve, let alone at all, when the thought that it might be carolers sprang to mind and brought a smile to her face.

 

She rushed to the door expecting to see a crowd of people, dressed in festive gear, ready to serenade her. She was lucky she hadn’t brought her wine with her, otherwise, she most definitely would have dropped it.

 

“Jughead!” she yelled happily as she flung herself at him. She felt his arms wrap around her body and pull her close, lifting her off the ground slightly and spinning her around.

 

“Surprise!” he declared once her feet were firmly back on the ground.

 

“You didn’t drive in that, did you?” she scolded as she dragged him into her apartment. He didn’t drop her hand even as they walked over to the couch.

 

“No.” He shook his head. “Just the tail end of the drive.”

 

She frowned. “But I thought you said…”

 

“You really think I’d let a little snow keep me from you?” Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and she bit her lip as her eyes scanned his face. “I left work early when I heard the snow was going to get bad. I wouldn’t miss this, Betty.”

 

“Why the rouse?” she questioned and he cracked a smile as he shrugged.

 

“Just a little fun.”

 

Her lips formed a pout. “That was mean, Juggie. I was really disappointed.”

 

His eyebrow raised and his voice was low when he spoke, “Oh yeah? Are you mad at me, Betts?” She turned her head to the side in an effort to refrain from looking at him. His index finger came up to her chin, bringing her face back to meet his. “Will you ever forgive me?”

 

When she finally lifted her eyes to meet his, the intensity she found surprised her. She gulped before she finally managed to whisper back, “You know I can’t stay mad at you.”

 

“Good.” His palm cupped her face and her eyelids fluttered closed as his thumb stroked her cheek. “Because I need to tell you something. Should have told you a long time ago, actually.”

 

Betty forced herself to open her eyes because she thought she knew what he was about to say, but she didn’t dare let herself hope too much. Before she could worry excessively, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands came up to grab his collar, pulling him closer, wordlessly begging him not to stop.

 

When they broke apart for air, she whispered, “Well, that was certainly a surprise.”

 

“A good one, I hope?”

 

She rolled her eyes and pulled him back to her as she fell onto the couch, letting him settle on top of her. “The best Christmas present ever.”

 

“Damn, guess I should return your gift.”

 

“No!” she squealed as he faked getting up, gripping his clothes tightly. “I deserve it after your trickery, Jones.”

 

“Fair enough.” He laughed before he lowered his head and kissed her again. “Merry Christmas, Betty.”

 

She savored the feel of his lips against hers, her heart filled with love and light on her favorite holiday, made extra special this year by this wonderful man.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jug.”


End file.
